Vanilla Milkshake
by SpArKs oF DEsTInY
Summary: A series of one-shots with a genius captain and a phantom that seems to disapear. Aka X Fem!Kuro. Chapter 1: The team meets Tetsumi's childhood friend - and crush, and something doesn't sit well with a certain captain of Teiko.


**A/N: **Hello everyone~

Welcome to my series of one-shots which feature...

AkaKuro!

I hope you enjoy, and it would make me extremly happy if you reviewed!

The story can be AU, or not. That depends on the topic of the one-shot! If you have any suggestions, feel free to review!

**Diclaimer: **If KnB was mine, Kuroko would be a girl.

* * *

Vanilla Milkshake

Pairings: AkashiXFem!Kuroko, and /Slight/GoMXFem!Kuroko

Chapter 1:

Childhood Crush

* * *

"...Ogiwara-kun..."

The Generation Of Miracle's watched dumb folded as their monotone manager that almost never showed emotion, did the one thing they never thought she was capable of.

Blushing.

Kuroko Tetsumi's face was dusted with a light pink colored blush, as she stared at her childhood friend, Shigehiro Ogiwara.

He looked surprised, and then smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Tetsumi, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

The curves of her lips twitched into an almost smile.

"Yes"

His gaze landed on the black hairband he had gotten her when they were young. He laughed.

"You still have that hairband I bought you"

Momoi's eyes widened.

The black hairband was one of Tetsumi's prizes possession, she had never let anyone touch it. Not even Akashi.

Tetsumi gingery touched the black hairband which she had used to tie her hair up with.

"Yes, it's one of my most prized possessions..."

Ogiwara grinned.

"It fits you Tetsumi!"

If possible, the emotionless blue haired girl turned even more red.

"T-thank you, Ogiwara-kun..."

Akashi though, was inwardly fuming.

Tetsumi, even though she was closest to him out on all the other Generation Of Miracles, and called him by his first name and no one else, she had not once let him touch her precious black hairband.

"Oi..." Aomine whispered in awe, as all the members of the GoM blushed because of the cute expression their manager conveyed.

"Did Tetsu just blush?"

"Kuro-cchi, is so cute!" Said Kise excitedly.

"Kuro-chin looks tasty..." Murmured Murasakibara.

"She's cute..." Midorima turned bright red as he realized he had said what he had been thinking out loud. "Not that I care or anything" he added hastily.

"Ogiwara, are you coming?" A voice yells from behind them.

Ogiwara looked at Tetsumi once before responding.

"Yeah!"

He apologetically smiled. "Sorry Tetsumi, gotta go, we'll talk more later!" He said, already starting to walk away.

The GoM could've slaughtered Ogiwara more than 50 times, as they saw the broken expression on Tetsumi's face as her childhood friend left.

Especially Akashi, who wanted nothing but to cut him up into shreds.

"Wait-" she starts to say.

"See ya, Tetsumi!" He said waving to her.

"Y-yes...I'll see you again...Ogiwara-kun..." She said, as she sadly stared at her friend leaving.

The small girl stayed still, until Momoi gently bumped her shoulder.

"We should stop by the shop and buy some ice-cream, right?" She said happily, desperately trying to cheer up the blue-head.

"Ice cream!" Murasakibara said happily.

Tetsumi tried to genuinely smile, although Akashi saw right through it.

He saw how much Tetsumi wanted to spend more time with Ogiwara.

"...I'm sorry...I don't feel well, I'll be heading home" she bowed.

Momoi frowned.

"Are you sur-"

"Yes"

She then abruptly left.

"I'll be accompanying Tetsumi home" Akashi said "go on without me"

Kise pouted.

"No fair, Aka-cchi! I wanna accompany Kuro-cchi home!"

"No" was Akashi's direct reply, as he glared at the energetic blonde.

Kise shrinked and immediately quieted.

"Make sure she gets home safely" Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses. After realizing what he had just said, he added,

"Not that I care or anything..."

"I hope Tetsu gets better soon, cause she didn't look like she was feeling well" Aomine added.

"Let's go and buys treats for Kuro-chin!" Murasakibara said grabbing a handful of chips.

Akashi nodded and ran to catch up with the bluenette that was walking quite fast.

"Tetsumi"

As if she had just noticed him, she looked up and blue met red, and then she quickly averted his gaze, her blue eyes quickly trailed back to looking straight ahead of her.

His eyes narrowed. There was definitely something wrong here.

Tetsumi never avoided his gaze, even when he was angry and all the other GoM refused to meet his gaze. She was the only one that could calmly meet his gaze and calm him down.

"Se-Akashi-kun" she said quickly said.

He frowned, and now, Tetsumi, who had always called him 'Sei-kun' ever since they had known each other - which was quite a long time - was now calling him Akashi.

"What's wrong, Tetsumi" he said, trying to gently pry the answers out of her.

"Nothing" she responded dully.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes"

Akashi felt his patience thinning, he wanted answers quickly.

"Tetsumi, answer me right now, is this because of Ogiwara?"

Tetsumi stopped walking, and the sound of footsteps along the cement ceased.

"I...don't know..." She slowly said.

Now he was even more confused.

"...Just leave me alone, Akashi-kun" she said starting to walk again.

Akashi was surprised. Tetsumi was never like this. Sure, she wasn't scared of him because she knew that he'd never do anything to harm her, but that didn't mean that she could just tell him off like that.

He stopped her by grabbing her wrists, "Answer me Tetsumi, I don't feel like getting answers in riddle form, which is highly unlike you, who usually gets straight to the point. I'm patient, but this is my limit."

Tetsumi's eyes slightly widened.

"...I don't know...help me, Sei-kun..."

And now she was back to calling him 'Sei-kun'. Akashi knew he would never ever figure out how the bluenette thought.

He let go of her wrists.

"I thought..." She stopped. "No...I had always loved Ogiwara-kun...at least that's what I always thought..."

Akashi had never seen Tetsumi look this conflicted.

"But...I...It seems that I don't feel the same about Ogiwara-kun that I thought I used too." She clutched her chest.

"When I talk to him, my heart doesn't beat as...as..." She blushed.

"Never mind...forget it..." She murmured.

Akashi once again stopped Tetsumi by gently grabbing one of her delicate wrists.

"Tell me" he demanded. He needed to know.

"No!" She blurted out. "No, no, no...Sei-kun will..." She trailed off. "It's nothing" she insisted.

"No it isn't" he said firmly "not to me" he then softly added. "It's important to me"

She stayed quiet. As if contemplating if she should stay quiet or not.

She sighed, the blush on her face getting redder as she started again.

"When I talk to Ogiwara-kun...my heart doesn't beat as..." She stiffened.

"...As..?"

She cast her eyes downward.

"As fast as it does when I talk to you" she finished, she looked at him, dark red eyes clashing against baby blue ones.

"You, Sei-kun..." Rain started to fall, completely matching Tetsumi's mood. Akashi would now probably ignore her, he had never shown any interest in girls, so what made her so different?

This time it was Akashi's turn to freeze, he was so startled that he let his grip on Tetsumi go.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered "I'll go now..." She quickened her pace, wanting to go home and sleep everything off. She was tired. She was also confused.

She felt hands grip around her wrist and pull her towards him.

She then felt a pair of cold lips on hers.

Her eyes widened.

"N-No..." She murmured as she tried to push him away.

"Idiot" he muttered against her lips "you don't love Ogiwara, you love me"

He paused to let the information sink in.

"And I sure as hell aren't letting you go"

And they stood there, in the rain, soaking wet as they kissed. Akashi gently bit Tetsumi's bottom lip, making her quietly moan.

"S-Sei-kun..."

Reluctantly stopping for air, Akashi smirked as he saw Tetsumi's slightly swollen bottom lip.

"Sei-kun, what was that for..."

"You're mine, Tetsumi, no one else's, not even that Ogiwara's"

She answered with a nod and a light kiss on the red-heads lip.

He starts to pull her towards the opposite direction they were walking.

"Where are we going, Sei-kun? My house it that way..."

"We're not going to your house. I refuse to let strangers see you when your underclothes are clearly visible" he gestured to Tetsumi's white, now see through uniform beause of the rain.

Tetsumi slightly blushed. Her pale cheeks a light pink.

"Then...where are we going?" She asked softly.

He smirked.

"My house"

* * *

**A/N: **0.0 What the fuck did I just write? Kuroko seems to blush too much in this T^T

Akashi, you pervert! Even though I wouldn't mind a perverted Akashi. (0/^/0)

Anyway, this is the first, out of many chapters for this story! I have so many plot bunnies dancing around in my head, and if I really like a chapter, I'll make a sequel to it!

If you have a suggestion for a chapter, then review!

Until then~

-SOFD


End file.
